


grow as we go

by saltandshore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Minor Hurt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, proposal, so fluffy you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandshore/pseuds/saltandshore
Summary: Peter reminisces over their years together before he walks down the aisle.orThe almost painfully fluffy Starker we all need to mend our broken hearts.





	grow as we go

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER AND HAPPY FOREVER.
> 
> If you're looking for a good song to go with this fic, Grow as We Go by Ben Platt is the inspiration. Luh you cuties.

_Present_

Peter swallows, looking into the mirror. He looks good, the dark grey suit tailored impeccably, fitting like a second skin. His curls are as haphazard as ever, and he's given up trying to fix them, running a nervous hand through his hair. His tie is hanging undone around his neck, and he halfheartedly tries to do it up.

"Here," May says with a little smile, turning him around. "You've never been able to get the hang of that, let me help."

Peter huffs a little laugh, letting her tie it.

"Nervous?" she asks, looking up at him with a smile.

"God, _so_ nervous," he confesses, shoulders dropping with the relief of saying it out loud. "It's - this is the most important day of my life."

She grins, eyes suspiciously shiny as she snugs the tie up to his collar. "You know, Ben would be so proud of you," she says softly, smoothing her hands down his shoulders. "And he would have loved Tony. I wish he was here to walk you down the aisle."

"Hey," Peter murmurs when she sniffles, tugging her into a hug. He remembers so vividly when he was smaller than she was, but now he can easily pull her against his chest. "Ben would've let you walk me down the aisle one way or another, don't pretend like you'd let him have it."

It makes her laugh, and Peter squeezes her just a little tighter.

"I just can't believe we're here," she whispers, looking up and cupping his face. "My sweet Peter. You've come so far and I'm _so proud_."

Peter swallows against the sudden lump in his throat. "Cut it out or I'm going to cry before the main event even starts," he pinches her arm lightly and she laughs.

"Sorry," she smiles. "Just - god, the years have flown by. I remember when you were 15 and trying to pull a fast one on me about having _superpowers_ and now you're 26 and getting married to freaking _Iron Man."_

"I told him he wasn't allowed to wear the suit for the wedding," Peter says, rolling his eyes. "I'm still half convinced he's going to try. If Pepper hadn't gotten Dolce and Gabbana on board we'd be in trouble."

She huffs another laugh, brushing her knuckles over his cheek. "You'll both look perfect. Ready?"

Peter blows out a breath, shaking himself. His heart is thundering in his chest.

"Ready."

-

_8 years ago_

Peter leans against the island in the kitchen, idly flipping through his mail as the easy conversation from the living room floats over him. Clint and Sam are arguing good naturedly about something while everyone else tries to decide what to order in for Mandatory Non-Combative Family Fun Night (Tony coined the name, Steve had the idea).

He stills when he find a thick envelope from MIT, his name on the front. His breath catches in his throat.

"Oh my god," he whispers, straightening up. His hands are shaking as he tries to open the envelope.

"Everything okay?" comes Tony's voice, the older man watching him with furrowed brows. Everyone else looks over, quieting down.

Peter tears into the envelope, folding open the stack of papers. Part of the envelope flutters forgotten to the floor.

 _Dear Peter, we are pleased to inform you of your unconditional acceptance and full scholarship to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology_ -

"Oh my god," he can feel his eyes welling with tears as he looks up at the group that's now sitting at full concerned attention in the living room. "I got in. _I got in to MIT."_

Thor whoops excitedly as the room explodes into elated noise, launching himself over the back of the couch and running to Peter. He lifts him up easily onto his shoulder, laughing loudly.

"Our genius!" he crows, everyone else rushing over to congratulate him. He's pulled into hugs and he can't stop fucking smiling.

"Knew you could do it," Tony smiles when Peter is released, rumpled and glowing, from Steve's arms. "They'd be stupid not to want you."

Peter bites his lips, unable to stop the fondness from slipping onto his face when he looks at Tony.

"They're giving me a full ride," he says breathlessly. "You didn't - you didn't do this, right?"

Tony holds up his hands, shaking his head with a smile. "This is all you, boy wonder."

Peter makes a soft sound, and then he's throwing his arms around Tony's neck. The older man lifts him off the ground, arms warm and tight.

"I'm so fucking proud of you," he whispers against Peter's ear, and he sounds suspiciously emotional. "You amaze me."

Tony puts him down and there's a breathless moment where their eyes meet and maybe, _maybe this is it_ , he thinks -

"We must celebrate!" Thor laughs, giving Bruce what looks like a nearly painful hug out of excitement. "Dinner! Dancing! Fighting!"

"No fighting," Steve intones immediately. "Can't bang up Peter's brain before he has the chance to show MIT what he's made of."

Peter smiles breathlessly, and Tony wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him tight to his side.

God, he loves all of them. His chosen family. And as for Tony, well, he can't help the way his heart pounds as the older man presses his smile into his hair.

-

_6 years ago_

Well, true to form absolutely nothing had gone as planned, but the drug cartel/human trafficking _garbage_ were wiped out and that was the main thing. They had been packing significantly more heat than any of the team had been expecting, but they made do. They always make do.

Peter hisses, mask receding as he stands slowly, pressing his hand to the deep gash along his ribs. It's pouring rain, thunder crackling overhead as the raindrops makes the blood run pink between his fingers. He's absolutely soaked, but the cold rain feels like a mercy against his bruised and overheated body.

Tony lands with a heavy thud behind him, the suit gliding away from him and retracting to the arc reactor.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" he demands, grabbing Peter's arm and whipping him around.

It makes him a little dizzy, and he grunts at the pain from his ribs. "I was thinking about, you know, defeating the bad guys?"

Tony looks pissed, dark hair dripping water into his eyes as they track over Peter's body. He moves the younger man's hand away from his side, making an upset noise at the sight of the gash.

"You went in by _yourself_ against a cartel of heavily armed lunatics and you could have _died!_ " Tony half shouts, shaking hand pressing where Peter's had been.

"They had a hostage, Tony, I couldn't wait -"

"The hell you couldn't, we were a minute away -"

"- she was a _child_ , they were going to kill her -"

"- and I would've been able to keep you safe, Peter, god damnit -

"- why does it even matter, I'm _fine_ and it's over -"

"No!" Tony barks, grabbing his face between his hands. Tony's hand leaves a bloody mark against his face, but his grip is so gentle, so warm. "It's not fine, Peter, _none_ of this is fine! Don't you get it? I'll go out of my god damned mind if something happens to you, okay? I can't - I _can't_ lose you - "

Peter doesn't think then, just closes the distance between them and catches Tony's lips in a breathless kiss. The older man goes still, words dying in his throat.

"Tony," Peter whispers, cupping his face in a mirror image to how the older man is holding him. "Tony, _please -_ "

Tony makes a rough noise before he's wrapping his arms around Peter and pulling him close, lips insistent and desperate again Peter's. Peter can't help the whine that escapes him, arms winding around his neck as he moves impossibly closer, the rain making everything cool and slick.

"Don't ever do that again," Tony whispers against his lips, one hand coming up to run through the wet, unruly curls on Peter's head. "Please, sweetheart, I can't -"

"Okay," Peter whispers, kissing him again and again. "Okay, it's okay -"

When they finally get back to the tower, Tony doesn't let Peter out of his sight, constantly touching him, kissing him, warm hands roaming his body like he needs to make sure he's whole.

"Let's get some sleep," Peter says, side stitched up and painkillers starting to make everything slow and sleepy. He holds out his hand to Tony. "Come on."

Tony holds him, the two of them buried beneath blankets and safe in the soft glow of the city lights coming through the window.

"I can hear you thinking," Peter mumbles, fingers interlaced with Tony's against his stomach. "So let me save you some time: this is the real thing, yes I want this, I've wanted this for years and I want it for good, and no I don't want to hear any of the reasons you think I shouldn't. Capisce?"

Tony huffs a soft sound against his neck.

"Capisce, Queens."

-

_4 years ago_

"You remember the first time we did this?" Peter asks breathlessly as he straddles Tony's strong thighs. He reaches behind himself, stroking Tony's slick cock a few more times. "I didn't think I'd be able to take you. Still not sure, honestly -"

A high breathless sound leaves him as he starts to sink down onto Tony, hands bracing against the older man's chest. "Fuck, Tony. We've been doing this for years and you're still so big -"

Tony's hands are stroking his thighs, warm and broad and rough from working.

"I'll never forget it," Tony murmurs, breathing hitching as Peter sinks all the way down. "Couldn't believe my luck, still can't - you were made for me, angel, look at you take my cock -"

"Yeah, y-yes -" Peter whimpers, starting to move in earnest, hips rolling as he starts to fuck himself on Tony's cock.

Tony sits up, wrapping Peter's arms around his neck and moving them to the end of the bed so that Peter is sitting in his lap and Tony can plant his feet on the ground.

He fucks up into him harder, earning a keening moan from Peter. "Good?" he asks, voice rough and low.

"Y-yeah, please Tony -" Peter whispers, lips finding his as he moans against his mouth. "Fuck me, _Tony_ , please -"

Tony groans, setting a faster pace, watching as Peter's fair skin flushes pink. It's not long before the both of them are close, whispering sweet and filthy things all at once as Peter bounces eagerly in Tony's lap.

"I'm - _Tony_ , I'm gonna -" he moans, lips pressing against Tony's cheek.

"Come for me angel," Tony whispers, hands squeezing his ass. He can feel his own orgasm burning tight circles inside of him. "Come on my cock and I'll give you what you want."

Peter cries out, hips rocking twice more before he comes untouched between them, thick stripes of white painting their stomachs and chests. That's all it takes for Tony to tip over the edge, groan muffled against Peter's lips as he spills inside him.

They hold each other for a long, breathless moment as they come down, exchanging sweet kisses in the warm morning sunlight.

"I love you," Tony murmurs against his lips. "Peter Parker, I love you so much it hurts."

Peter smiles against his lips. "I love you too, Tony Stark."

-

_1 year ago_

Tony stands, champagne flute in hand, the sound of glasses clinking to signal his toast making him smile. He looks out at the table, filled with their friends and family and, next to him, Peter.

"It's not every day you get to celebrate someone graduating an accelerated doctorate program with honours," he says, smiling. "But here we are. You're all going to have to forgive me if I get a little misty eyed."

"Don't you dare," Clint says. "If you start, I'll start, and then Natasha will make fun of all of us. We all know Bruce is an ugly crier."

"Hey," Bruce grumbles, but he's smiling. Pepper pats his back, grinning.

Everyone laughs, but it's easy to see they're all emotional already. May is seated next to Peter, and she squeezes his hand as the younger man blinks back happy tears.

"Pete, what can I say?" Tony says, looking at him. "You are, in every single way, the most incredible person I've ever known. I remember the day you got accepted into MIT and you were so surprised. None of us were, because we know how amazing you are, but you were shocked. Shocked that others saw what we - what I - see in you every single day. Today, we watched you walk up the steps as Peter, and we watched you cross the stage as Dr. Peter Parker, PhD."

He clears his throat, eyes shining.

"You are not only an exceptional scientist, researcher, engineer, and colleague, but a brilliant friend. Everyone in this room is lucky to know you, to be loved by you, and to have you in their corner," he smiles, catching Clint wipe at his eyes. Everyone at this table knows what's coming next except for Peter, who's looking up at him like he hung the moon.

"They're all lucky," he repeats. "But none more so than me."

He puts his glass down, taking Peter's hand and tugging him up to stand.

"Tony...?" Peter whispers, looking confused.

"You are so fiercely loyal, so incredibly kind, and so sincerely loving," he says, voice softer as he holds Peter's hands. "You are brave to the very last, and every single day you make me a better man. The day you chose me was the best day of my life, and I will do everything in my power to be worthy of that choice every damn day."

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a gold band as he gets down on one knee. Everyone at the table is crying now, sniffling and smiling as they all lean into each other.

"Dr. Peter Parker," Tony looks up, smiling. "Will you marry me?"

Peter is nodding before the words are even out, a joyous hiccuped sound leaving him as he pulls Tony up, throwing his arms around him.

"Yes, _yeah_ -" he breathes, tears welling over as he buries his face in Tony's neck. "Yes, I'll marry you, hell yes!"

Tony laughs, his own happy tears shining in his eyes as he hugs Peter close. The table erupts into cheers and applause, and god, it's a perfect night.

-

_Present_

"Here we go," May whispers as they round the corner from the doorway out onto the expansive patio. It's beautiful, the tower patio decorated with beautiful spring flowers, overflowing and spilling out onto the aisle. The sunlight is soft and warm, a gentle breeze in the air. Everyone is standing, lining the walkway with smiles and more than a few happy tears.

But Peter barely notices any of it, because at the end of the aisle is Tony. He's smiling, eyes shining as he watches Peter come towards him.

"Wow," he mouths, giving Peter an up and down which makes the younger man laugh.

May hugs Tony tightly as they get to the end of the aisle before she hugs Peter.

"I love you honey," she whispers, kissing his cheek. "And I'm so happy for you."

Peter squeezes her back, letting out a shaky breath as he pulls away. Tony takes his hands, and they stand across from each other.

Pepper stands between them, looking radiant as she smiles.

"I don't know if any of us thought we'd make it to this day," she says, voice ringing out clear and light. "But I speak for all of us when I say I'm so glad that we did. It's my honour to stand here today to marry my best friend and the love of his life. I am _so proud_ of you both, and I love you very much."

Tony wipes his eyes, letting out a little laugh. It's pretty obvious that neither of them are going to make it through this with any semblance of cool.

"Peter, we'll start with you," she prompts gently.

Peter clears his throat, squeezing Tony's hands.

"Tony," he says, letting out a shaky breath. "You are nothing and everything that everyone said you were. You are so smart, and so inventive and creative, yeah. But above all of that, you are so brave in everything that you do. You are brave in life, in love, in your endless generosity and kindness, in the way you protect the ones you love above everything else. You're -" he wipes his eyes, trying not to let his tears catch in his throat. "You're my best friend. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, and every single day I have with you is the best day of my life."

Pepper wipes her eyes. "Tony?"

The older man blows out a breath. "There aren't words to do you justice, sweetheart," he says, lifting his hand to wipe a tear from Peter's cheek. "You are sunlight. You're every single thing I've ever lost come back to me and I can't imagine my life without you. You are the spring, the sound of birds singing, the moon in the sky. You're everything to me, Peter Parker. I love you more than I can bear."

"Anthony Edward Stark," Pepper says, smiling. "Do you take Peter Benjamin Parker to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"It's cute that you think death is going to get him out of this," Tony grins, and it makes everyone laugh. "I do."

Pepper rolls her eyes, but she's grinning. "Peter Benjamin Parker, do you take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedding husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Peter bites his lips, smile breaking out across his face. "I do _so much_."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you married," Pepper grins. "And allow me to introduce you for the very first time as Mr. and Mr. Parker-Stark!"

Tony pulls Peter in and dips him, kissing his husband for the very first time, their friends and family on their feet and cheering.

"Hello husband," Tony grins, nose brushing Peter's. "Shall we?"

Peter laughs, straightening up and taking his hand. "Lead the way, husband."

They walk down the aisle, showered in petals. If there's one thing Peter knows, it's that not a day will go by where he doesn't thank his lucky stars for Tony Stark.


End file.
